Senses
by Vexeneven
Summary: Xemnas notices what he's been missing out on all this time over the span of a few days. Will he risk his pride to be a lover, or risk his lover for his pride? XemSai


Hello readers! Got a XemSai for ya~

I personally love this pairing, but I've never written for them, so here it goes!

I don't own Square Enix, but if I did…oh ho ho!

* * *

"Give it back!" Demyx yelled as he chased after the man with his sitar.

"Not until you say it!" the culprit yelled back with a manic laughter to follow. Demyx narrowed his eyes and ran faster, his boots padding loudly on the white floor. "Say it," the man taunted in a singsong voice, upsetting the blonde.

"Fine!" Demyx yelled, slowing his pace. "Axel brought sexy back," he said in defeat, glancing to the side as he continued after. The moment he said that, he saw Xemnas walking towards them and his eyes widened. Axel laughed triumphantly and looked back to make a face, noticing the one of fear on Demyx's. Axel frowned in confusion and the next thing he knew, there was a loud thump and Demyx's sitar went flying. The blonde quickly ran after it, screaming. The redhead looked up and saw Demyx running and then realized he was on top of somebody.

"Number VIII," said the man muffled beneath Demyx's culprit. Axel blinked and all signs of happiness were gone. He looked to the man he was currently on top of, first noticing the silver hair and then travelling to the tan face of the person he wanted to see the least in this situation.

"Hey there superior," he said nervously, giving a short laugh as he did so. The amber eyes just glared back at him, glowering with aggravation. Fear over took Axel's expression and he quickly jumped up. Xemnas growled in annoyance but turned himself over and got up, brushing himself off.

"Sorry I didn't—"

"I will not tolerate this behavior number VIII. Not now, not ever," Xemnas said coldly as he opened a portal and stepped into it. Axel stared after the plume of purple flames and then looked in the direction of Demyx. He was able to save his sitar just in time, his arms outstretched and feet in the air.

"You dove for it?" Axel said with a light smirk on his face.

"Yes Axel, I dove for it. You find that funny?" Demyx said, pouting. The redhead tried to hold back a laugh. "How would you like it if I played Frisbee with your chakrams?"

Axel made a face and Demyx got up, inspecting his instrument. He stuck his tongue out at the pyro and went on his way. "I'm gonna tell Xiggy," he said loud enough for the pyro to hear.

"No no please don't!" Axel said chasing after him. "I'm already in deep shit with Xemnas; I don't need another superior whoopin' my ass,"

Demyx turned around, his eyes narrowed. "Fine," he said and then turned around again. Axel gave a sigh of relief but then Demyx stopped. "I'll just tell Xaldy," he said, sticking his nose up in the air.

Axel stared after him and then hung his head, knowing he couldn't win against that kid. _That's even worse, _he thought as he anticipated his doom with the lancer.

* * *

Xemnas had currently stepped out of the portal and had arrived at his door. The purple plumes faded away and he gave an aggravated sigh. Axel had just about thrown his back out and even though nobodies can't typically feel, it still hurt pretty bad. He rest his hand on the silver handle and opened his door, walking through and closing it lazily behind him. He immediately took off his gloves and threw them into the room, turning left into his study.

His study was in a separate wing of his room, so the door from the hall was far from where he was at the moment. It was especially hard to hear a visitor, with his main door closed and his study one as well just so it stayed quiet. There was always some havoc in the castle so he just shut it all out.

He went to his desk, sitting down on the rather large armchair placed behind it. He shifted through all his paper work, sighing at what had to be done. _Why can't Zexion do this? He's good with numbers. His nose is always in that stupid book of his,_ he thought as he picked up a pen to fill something out.

* * *

"Superior?" Saix called through the halls as he ran through the Castle that Never Was. "Superior?"

He ran through the whole castle, periodically making portals just to take short cuts. He had looked everywhere for Xemnas but one place; his room. Oh heavens no, he couldn't go into his superior's room! Vexen tried to do that once since there was a mishap in his lab, and he was nearly strangled to death. _Please be here,_ he thought as he stepped out of his portal into yet another area of the castle. He looked around and saw nothing. Suddenly, his ears picked up footsteps. "Superior?" he repeated again, turning the corner to find Demyx walking the hall. The nocturne blinked at Saix as the blue-haired man quickly covered his expression with a dull look. "Have you seen Lord Xemnas?"

Demyx looked at the man and shook his head. He'd never talked to him before and he had to admit, it was kind of creepy just being around that guy. So off Saix went in another direction, hoping to find Xemnas in any spot other than his own quarters. Demyx watched the man run off in a hurry, leaving the blonde in the dust. He merely shrugged it off and kept walking, humming a tune he'd rather be playing on his sitar.

Saix was running out of time. He had wasted so much of it already, running around the castle, and he soon met his fate.

He stood on the other side of the door marked with a large "I" over it.

He straightened himself up and knocked firmly three times. _Maybe he's not in there,_ he thought, but then furrowed his brow and remembered it was the only place he had left unchecked. _Maybe he's busy._ After listening for some sort of movement but getting none, he knocked again. _But I have to tell him something important! _Saix thought as he hesitated to just take hold of the door handle and go flying into the room. "Superior?" he called softly and continued to knock. He waited another chunk of time before he got a little annoyed. _Busy or not, he should've heard me by now…_ Saix reached for the door handle before retracting back.

He stared at the door long and hard before reaching again. _It's really important..._ he thought as he rested his gloved hand on the piece of curved metal and pushed down on it. He expected it to be locked, but surprisingly found the door to be open.

"Superior?" he asked again, in almost a whisper. His head was just peeking through the door and taking in the sight of his superior's large room. He cautiously stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He looked to all areas of the room, treading lightly in hope to find his leader.

When he had looked around the entire room, he noticed a door on the far left side of it.

He got closer and he was positively sure Xemnas was on the other side. He reached for the handle, but then thought knocking would be a wiser choice. So he knocked timidly, staring at the white paint on the door so hard he was afraid it would peel. He heard the sound of papers flying and pens rustling off what could only be his desk. Saix grew more and more nervous and started to sweat at the sound of almost a low roar from his superior. Before he knew it, the door was whisked open and a very angry Xemnas was standing in the door frame.

"What?" he growled _quietly_, _trying_ to sound somewhat composed.

Saix stared back at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "The key bearer is getting closer," he said thickly.

Xemnas stopped huffing and looked at Saix. He narrowed his eyes. "Did I really need to know that?" He saw his second in command tense the moment the words left his mouth.

Saix trembled and his confidence shrunk further. "Y-you told us to warn you about any new information about his progress," he started quietly, not taking his eyes from those amber ones. "Sir,"

Xemnas relaxed slightly and stood up straight. "You're right, thank you for telling me," he said, immediately seeing the other man relax as well. "It's just all I've heard the past few times I've been told," he admitted, walking back to his desk, but leaving his door open. Saix stared after him, watching his superior wince in pain as he bent over to pick up papers.

"Superior," he started quietly, reaching out to the silver haired man. His lord looked back at his questioning look, and stood up, a few papers in hand.

"Come in and pick up these papers," he demanded as he went to sit back down. Saix obediently came inside to help, picking up the papers carefully and straightening them neatly. Xemnas was busy straightening the other papers on his desk when he looked up to see the berserker's lean form bending over gracefully to pick up the papers he had foolishly scattered. His nimble gloved hands picked up each paper and tucked it into the pile he held in his arm. Xemnas couldn't stop himself from staring. For some reason, it was impossible for him to pull his gaze from his second in command. Saix was filing through the papers, putting one in its place when he glanced over and saw Xemnas' stare.

"Sir?" he asked quietly, snapping Xemnas out of his trance. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no not at all," he said hurriedly, leaning back in his chair. "Bring the papers that you have over here, I'll start organizing them while you continue."

"But sir, I've been organizing them as I've picked them up," Saix said back, not knowing what reply he might get in turn.

Xemnas hadn't even noticed. He was too busy watching the berserker as a whole to have noticed what he was actually doing. "Oh, then carry on," he said with a small smile.

Saix turned away and smiled warmly, taking it as a compliment. Their superior wasn't cold _all_ the time. When he finished, he placed all the papers back on his desk in rightful order. He stood their patiently, waiting for praise or for his superior to get back to work. His eyes were cast at the ground, since he didn't want to stare into those eyes that held such anger before.

The amber eyes lingered on Saix's frame until he realized that the papers were back on his desk. His face heated up, realizing he had stared longer than he should have. "Thank you Saix," he said and the other man bowed and went to leave the room. Xemnas' mouth fell into a frown as he realized he lost his diviner too quickly. He thought hard to find a way to have the man keep him company and soon, a devious smile was brought to his lips as he thought of the ingenious plan.

"Did I give you permission to leave?"

Saix stopped in his tracks at the threshold of the door. Xemnas smirked. "No, sir," he replied, glancing to his superior. He didn't want to cause the man any more trouble, but he found himself that he couldn't disobey.

So instead, Saix found himself standing awkwardly in the door frame, awaiting another order.

"Is there any other work you are assigned at the moment?" Xemnas questioned staring at the man's back.

"No, I have finished for the day sir," he replied back, turning respectfully to his lord. Xemnas smiled inwardly.

"Having such an efficient and reliable subordinate would truly benefit my way towards forming kingdom hearts," Xemnas said slyly, emphasizing the 'efficient and reliable' comment. Saix's ears perked at this. "And I am graced with the presence of that subordinate right now."

Saix wasn't quite sure what to say. He had never been flattered so much by anyone, especially the man he cherished the most. "You speak so highly of me, superior," he replied, bowing in respect. "I surely don't deserve it."

"Oh?" Xemnas inquired, brining his hand to his chin. At that moment, Saix realized his superior's hands were ungloved and he felt he was getting unnecessary exposure. He turned away, blushing slightly. How he wished those hands would do more than just sort through meaningless paperwork. Saix would give anything to have his superiors fingers comb through his hair, or trace his jaw line, or trail up the small of his back. He thought those ideas so many times before, but knew that they would _never_ happen. Besides, nobodies can't feel, but whenever he was around his superior, he had so much admiration for the man that it sometimes turned to a different feeling and caused him to embarrass himself or act differently. He always brushed it to the side since he has to be professional and stop dreaming up absurd things like that.

Xemnas was too lost in thought to notice the pause before he started up again. "But you do deserve, it," he said folding his hands in his lap.

Taking that as more of a compliment than it should be, Saix invited himself back into the room. Xemnas gestured for him to sit in another chair adjacent from his own. Saix quickly got to work without another word, hoping to please his superior as much as he could. Xemnas however was quite distracted. Unlike Saix, he had just noticed the aspects of the diviner and couldn't resist from staring. It was the first time he had truly looked at the man, and he found himself that he couldn't stop. He wanted Saix and he was going to get him one way or another.

After about a half hour of solid work, he got up from his chair and walked to the window of his study. Saix noticed the movement and looked up from his paper work to see his lord standing on the other side of the small room.

"It's only a matter of time," Xemnas said as he held his hands behind his back and looked up at the heart shaped moon. "How wonderful it will be to have hearts," he said dreamily but with a tone of sadness to his voice.

Saix hummed in agreement and went back to work. Xemnas heard the pen scribbling across a piece of paper before another one was replaced. "Have you looked at it lately? It's quite beautiful," the older man insisted, trying to sway his subordinate.

"Yes, it's lovely sir," he replied back automatically, not even sparing a glance up. Xemnas frowned.

"Why don't you come take a look?" Xemnas persisted. Saix merely shook his head.

"I'll go berserk if I stare too long," Saix replied truthfully. He would've told his superior that he was already uncomfortable with such access to it from where he sat, but he'd rather not talk back.

"A little look won't hurt you, will it?" Xemnas asked, almost in a pleading sense. Saix gave an inward sigh and obeyed his superior, pushing back his chair and moving towards the window. He got slower as he neared it though his lord beckoned him closer. He timidly walked up until he was very close to his superior, catching a glance at the moon for only a moment. Xemnas caught the moonlight on the berserker's face, making it glow a beautiful cream color. He looked almost porcelain with his expression and facial features.

"Saix look at me," his superior commanded softly, the blue haired man turning his face and locking gazes with his superior. His amber eyes shone and his hair was even more stunning. Saix couldn't help but continue to look, no matter how long he was exposed to the moon. Xemnas had the same situation. His yellow eyes glowed vividly, but not in fear. _Beautiful_, he thought as he lifted his hand to Saix's chin. The berserker felt the warm touch, inwardly going insane. If he had a heart, it would be beating out of his chest. He had absorbed much more of the moons power than he should have, and he was starting to feel the effects. His hormones raged and his body temperature seemed to grow warmer and warmer, causing a steady blush to rise. His eye lids lowered, showing only a little of his vivid eyes. The yellow shone through none the less, hitting Xemnas right where his heart would be.

"Saix," he whispered, no more than a breath, before the other man was on him, pressing himself close and tangling his hands in those soft silver locks. Their faces were an inch apart at most, Saix's pale lips drawing Xemnas in closer.

"Superior," he whispered before he closed the distance. He kissed the other man fiercely, Xemnas happy to oblige. He was enjoying this so much. _How long had Saix wanted this?_ he wondered as the man ravished him with his tongue. Xemnas wanted to slip into control, but the man was completely berserk. There was nothing he could do for now. Saix pushed his superior up against the wall, pinning himself against him as he bit playfully down his neck. Xemnas moaned quietly as he brought his arms around Saix, one of them brushing through his silky blue hair. Saix stopped and mewled at the gesture and Xemnas dove for his neck. He smiled into one of the small kisses he placed as his diviner let out a moan when he hit a sensitive spot behind his ear. Saix didn't know what to do with his hands but ran them down the small of Xemnas' back. While his hands trailed, Xemnas nipped at his sensitive spot, causing Saix to jump and accidentally grope wherever his hands were, which happened to be his superior's backside. Even though he was berserk, he could mainly control what he was doing, but that sent him into a spiral of embarrassment.

Xemnas smirked at the accident and played it off by completely pressing against Saix. He could feel how hard Saix was through his coat, and that's some feat. The blue haired man's breath hitched in his throat from contact. He started to grow desperate and went to pull at his own coat. Xemnas stopped him.

"But superior," he said in a raspy breath, eyes still clouded with lust. Xemnas made a gesture of 'allow me' and pulled down the zipper slowly, exposing the creamy flesh. Saix pulled him back into a kiss as he did so, distracting Xemnas from continuing to pull off the jacket. He merely left it more than half unzipped and his hands found a new place buried in Saix's hair, pressing him closer. Saix tangled his hands in Xemnas' hair as well, but the superior stopped.

"Take off your gloves," he commanded through a short breath and Saix quickly brought his hands back and tore them off, flinging them across the room. He resumed the kiss and Xemnas smiled into it. _Much better, _he thought as he kissed back more passionately. Saix moved his hands down and clawed at his superior's coat, fumbling to find the zipper. It was unusual for his superior to be so open, he absolutely loved it.

He tugged on it slightly, as to ask if it was ok. His superior just moaned in delight as he felt more of his skin exposed. He unzipped it all the way and Xemnas shrugged it off his shoulders, letting the clothing fall to the floor. Saix immediately traced and kissed any place he could find fast enough. Xemnas let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, letting the man travel lower and lower. When he got to the brim of his pants, he was suddenly pulled back up and his coat was just about torn off.

"Can't let you have all the fun, can I?" Xemnas asked in a devilish tone, his breath right at Saix's ear. Saix moaned softly as a hand was trailed up his side, those tan fingers warming him by each touch.

"Superior," Saix said throatily, yearning for this now more than ever. "Superior, please," he said desperately.

Xemnas quirked his brow, even through the lust. "Please what?" he asked back as he went in for another kiss.

"Please," he choked out between the kisses. "L-let me pleasure you,"

Xemnas couldn't let up that offer and he broke the kiss and let the diviner travel down him, sinking to the floor. He greedily tore open his pants and let them drop, focusing his attention to what lie beneath them. He rubbed Xemnas' arousal as the man moaned loudly, reaching his hands back into Saix's hair. Saix felt how hard he was and it flattered him to the point where nothing mattered anymore. He got rid of his superior's underwear slowly, stretching the waistband a little just to tease. Xemnas let out a shaky breath as Saix took hold of his manhood, pumping it slowly and grazing his thumb over the tip. Xemnas couldn't think it could get any better until Saix swallowed him completely. He let out a loud moan of want and tightened his grip in Saix's hair. The diviner twirled his tongue as he traveled down his superior's shaft. _Amazing,_ he thought as his superior trembled in pleasure. Xemnas felt that familiar pool start in the pit of his stomach as his diviner pleasured him to no end. One thing he couldn't put aside though was his pride of being superior. He quickly pulled Saix up and kissed him, not minding the taste. The taste of Saix alone was enough to overpower anything else. He pulled Saix closer, his arousal rubbing up against Saix's. The diviner moaned into his mouth and Xemnas stepped carefully out of the pool around his ankles. Saix refused to break contact as Xemnas led him to his main bedroom, and rested the diviner on the soft white sheets. The berserker groaned unhappily as his superior left him. He had neglected his own aching erection, which by now was dripping with pre-cum. Xemnas pulled off the other man's pants, knowing either of them couldn't wait another minute. Saix had nothing on under his pants, which caused him to blush but Xemnas to raise his eyebrows in surprise. He saw how painfully hard the other man was and took hold of his length, causing the diviner to give a loud gasp.

"How long have you wanted this?" Xemnas bent over and cooed directly into his ear. Saix trembled from the sheer velvet sound of his words, making a million of his dreams come true at once.

"Since I was brought here," he breathed out shakily as Xemnas ran a hand up his manhood.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," he said quietly but almost in a stern tone. It was desperate, as if he had longed for this moment longer than from just a short time ago.

"We've never been able to see each other eye to eye, sir," Saix admitted. Sure, he saw his superior through meetings and the hall, heck, sometimes he was even pulled aside for praise, but there was never that true moment of the two being completely alone.

Xemnas slowed as he realized the diviner was right. "I'm terribly sorry," he said, staring into the diviner's yellow orbs. He bent over so he was practically lying on the man.

"But now that we're alone," he started, his breath grazing along his neck and traveling to his ear, "You can call me Xemnas,"

Saix's breath hitched and immediately pulled the man into another kiss, hard and meaningful. Even though Xemnas wanted to save his pride, he would throw his superiority out the window for the man beneath him.

* * *

Reviews/Flames welcome! I always want to know what my readers want to read, so leave a comment if you'd like anything in further chapters. I'll get it more lemony, but that's good enough for the first chapter. :)

Until next chapter!! --Vexeneven


End file.
